Deadlock
by Copper.Shine
Summary: The moon goddess has unintentionally caught the attention of a rogue fallen angel. She can't tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Beelzebumon/Renamon AU
1. Phase One: Vanishing Point

**Title**: Deadlock

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Spiritual

**Story Format**: Multi chaptered

**Universe**: AU Digimon Tamers

**Characters**: Renamon, Beelzebumon

**Warnings**: Cursing, and mentions of wars and violence. Also, there'll be hints of religious topics throughout the story, so if you're, y'know, touchy about that kind of stuff, don't start calling me a heretic or something crazy like that. This is a really spiritual story, I'm not asking you to believe what I believe or anything like that.

**Summary**: The moon goddess has unintentionally ensnared the attention of the roguish fallen angel Beelzebumon during her short time on Earth. Whether or not it's a good thing or bad, she can't tell anymore.

**Chapter Playlist**: "Heart Chakra" by The Track Team (from the soundtrack of Avatar: The Last Airbender); "Yue Becomes the Moon Spirit" by The Track Team; "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns; "Wolf Girl" from the soundtrack of _Blood and Chocolate_, the movie

**Author's Note**: Guys, please remember that this is _seriously_ AU and _seriously_ out there. I got the idea for this after researching up on Beelzebub, the biblical figure and the source of Beelzebumon's name, and this popped up out of nowhere. And it's ruling my mind so I've got to get it out somehow. Anyway, if you get confused, feel free to ask me to clear anything up. I have no idea where this is going to go so please, **PLEASE**, if you get an idea or a suggestion (and even if you think it's stupid, I would love to hear it) _let me know!!_

**Phase One: Vanishing Point**

It wasn't every day that a god was spotted on Earth.

Long since humans had shut down their gifted ability to interact with the spiritual side of reality, the gods had given up any and all chances and opportunities to transcend the physical world and their own realms in order to manifest on Earth. To them, it just wasn't worth their time anymore.

That wasn't the case for the moon goddess. She could be found perched on a power line in the middle of a small town in Japan, her icy azure eyes locked on her claim, a shining silver sliver of light against the night sky. The physical form she had chosen was that of a humanoid fox. Even as strange as the choice was others still found her to be beautiful, both god and human alike. Her fur was a blend of golden-yellow and white, deep amethyst markings tattooed on her knees and one under each eye of the same shade. Simple articles of silk clung to her lissome body such as the lilac pieces used to form gloves upon her arms, the ancient mark of Yin and Yang printed upon the cloth. The skirt she wore, which was the same design as that used by ancient Egyptian women, was a mix of black and gold with thin white chains hanging upon her hips. Plain black bracelets hung around her ankles. Two long purple and white feathers were fastened to the fur at the back of her head.

She was, in every sense, beautiful. The perfect balance of strength and grace, beast and beauty. Unlike most gods she didn't need to wrap her entire form with silk, jewelry, and gems to acquire this characteristic. Such superficial actions were useless to her anyway.

None of the beings who walked the Earth could see her, though. Even humans who had been able to tap back into a small fragment of their once powerful abilities, those who go on to call themselves psychics and mediums, could not see her, with their biological vision or their third eye. She, like all gods, was on a different level of vibration than the spirits those few were able to sense and see. Sure, she could approach a human if she wanted. Like all spirits she could force her essence upon the same level as the spirits they were able to sense, but she wasn't as social as most gods. She had never had a reason to approach a human—except one, but that was a long time ago. Not long enough for her to forget, however. She doubted she ever could.

There were gods who would voluntarily make themselves known to humans. Those interactions birthed the religions that humans clung so tightly to. Some gods were benevolent and went out of their way to help humankind any way they could while others would intentionally spark wars and conflict for a temporary cure to their own boredom or simply because it was in their nature to create chaos. There were those who even went so far as to command the humans to sacrifice one another for the simple thirst to see bloodshed. The moon goddess didn't understand their mindset and hopefully never would. That was the kind of madness you couldn't bring yourself to understand unless you were already tainted by it.

Wars could spark between each other as well. Zhuqiaomon, the phoenix god of Mars and one of the Sovereign, had always been in conflict with Azulongmon since the second they were created. Azulongmon, the dragon god of Neptune, created balance with the phoenix who despised humans the same way they despised insects and what they considered to be lesser beings. While Zhuqiaomon could only bring himself to see the negative side of humankind's existence, the wise old dragon had faith in them and trusted them to turn their future around and set it right. In order to do so he enlisted the help of other gods and would assign them to watch over and guard a human, a Destined Child. The god would basically perform the same duties as an Angel, and it was rare to find a god who didn't have such a significant sense of pride or honor that would restrict them from accepting a job designed for a lesser being, no matter how holy. Zhuqiaomon sparked a war between him and Azulongmon, a war that nearly tore the Balance of the universe apart. However, Azulongmon struck him down, but spared his existence and continued his project upon helping humanity. It had been centuries since he adopted that bundle of beliefs that Zhuqiaomon would've gladly spit upon, and this wasn't the first time Renamon wondered when Azulongmon's faith would dim the same way a star would fade and die—it was the basic law of the universe: nothing is immovable. With just the right amount of force, anything could fall.

Renamon narrowed her eyes as she watched a star flicker gently upon night's dark blanket. Since when had she become so pessimistic? Everything, mortal or immortal, had to be given a chance. No one in the world was entirely evil just as no one was entirely pure. Everyone had their own agendas and ambitions. Anyone's ideals could be seen as good or evil, it just depended on perspective and who it was you were asking. This not only applied to humans but to the gods as well.

"Well, s' not every day a goddess decides to hop off her cloud."

The gruff voice below her wrecked her train of thought as easily as a hammer could shatter glass. Her bright azure gaze whipped down to the street to find a being watching her with bemused emerald eyes.

To anyone else he appeared to be a human. His well-toned muscles were caged in black leather designed as a biker's outfit and pieces of metallic armor clung to his lithe arms and legs. The tips of his boots had three razor-sharp spikes protruding upwards. His entire form was wrapped in leather except for the blue-pale skin exposed on his face. He was tall for a human, and all of this added up to one very intimidating man.

But she could see through his illusion as easily as a feline's sight could pierce darkness.

The helmet he wore, a pointed one that was jagged at the back and gave him a hawk-like appearance, had a slit in the front to expose his third eye located on his forehead. Two pairs of long raven-black wings extended from his back, the feathers as dark as the night that Renamon was blanketed in. He had a weapon as well, as all holy beings did. His right arm was a fanged gun designed to shape a dragon's head where his fingers should've been, the metallic pieces of the cannon a shadowy blend of deep gray and black that didn't reflect the light from her moon or the streetlamp next to them—it _consumed_ it. Most gods and spirits didn't keep their weapon manifested in the physical world all of the time for different reasons. But this one did, and that immediately told Renamon that it wasn't an act of necessity, but instead a show of his prowess; a repellant to any lesser deity, a dare for anyone else to challenge him to a fight. In other words, he was a showoff.

And he was also a fallen angel.

The moon goddess narrowed her icy azure eyes at this realization. The fallen were gods and spirits who had descended—drowned in their negativity to the point where their energy was corrupted and shifted to become a part of the darkness. It was rare for an angel to fall. Angels, who were beings born from light itself, were assigned by a higher being to become the guardian of a human child in an attempt to better society and relieve them of conflict and violence by teaching them ancient knowledge. There was only one way for an angel to fall that Renamon knew of: abandonment.

As she watched him she couldn't help but wonder who had abandoned who. Perhaps he was the one to be pushed away? Was it the other way around? She couldn't bring herself to ask.

The former angel pulled his pale lips into a smirk. "So, you're a quiet one, huh?" he asked playfully, the smirk widening as though he just got the meaning of a joke. That, or realized something equally enjoyable. "What're you the goddess of?"

Renamon didn't answer. Instead she turned to the moon. He got the message, because he gave a low, impressed whistle.

"Nice."

A few moments of silence passed. Renamon was well aware of how the angel watched her. She also felt a strange pull coming from him, like he was waiting for her to speak. But she didn't. He placed his free hand on his hip lazily and continued, "Pretty surprisin'. Most gods go off on how powerful or important they are. You're not. How come?"

Renamon's narrow face remained devoid of emotion. "I shouldn't have to," she answered the angel with just a hint of confidence and—dare she say it?—mischievousness.

She was certain his face would break in half from the grin he gave her.

"In that case, what're ya doin' down here on this shitty planet? Shouldn't ya be, y'know," he shrugged, "doin' whatever it is gods do?"

This sparked Renamon's curiosity. _Why_ was this angel—_fallen_ angel—even attempting to converse with a god, even after knowing full well that they were seen as despicable and weak creatures for surrendering to the darkness?

The moon goddess lifted her gaze and turned it back to her claim. She didn't notice the way he watched her with interest, bright emerald eyes narrowing like a predator itching to pounce on its prey.

"Wherever night falls on this planet, I am able to appear. This world is not, how you say, 'shitty,' to me." She didn't continue to give him the reasons why, for the simple fact that she didn't believe he had any true interest in what she thought.

To her surprise, he proved her wrong.

"How come?" he pried, the words escaping from the frozen smirk on his face. "I mean, I know you guys can pick up on all the negative energy floatin' 'round here. Ya can't get away from it. Why stay?"

Renamon blinked, though she kept her gaze on the moon. After a few seconds she answered, "The other gods who visit here and drown in the negativity of this world are doing so of their own volition. They come here and immediately expect to feel the rage, sadness, and fear humans emit so easily, and in doing so, that is all they are able to sense.

But I do not focus on the negativity. I see the positive just as easily as the negative. It's all about balance."

She honestly expected the angel to have disappeared or grown bored with her words, though when she turned her eyes back to him she was, yet again, surprised to see the interested look in his own eyes, like he was actually contemplating what she had said.

"A'right, ya answered one side of the question, but ya still haven't told me what you're doin' down here."

The moon goddess narrowed her eyes. "Am I supposed to give a reason to every fallen angel I cross paths with on this world?"

There was a flicker of confusion in his eyes. Its arrival and sudden disappearance went unnoticed by Renamon. He met her stare with a cocky tilt of his head. "Ya should when ya trespass into our turf."

Renamon blinked. "Turf? The fallen have become territorial?"

"A bit, yea. Thought ya woulda known that by now."

"Do your kind believe they own this world?" unlike most gods, she didn't say 'your kind' with detest or distain. She meant it politely, which shocked the fallen angel somewhat. He wasn't expecting that, especially coming from a goddess with as much publicity as she. Even though she technically wasn't one of the major gods the humans sure made her out to be.

He shook his head. "Nah, but we are pretty bored down here. Figured if we started claimin' pieces of the world, it'd start shakin' things up." The angel referred to the ageless law that any and all of the fallen were banished from the heavens. Whether they resided in the physical world or the underworld, that was their choice. "Now I know ya guys are big on honor and shit like that, and since ya didn't even know that we've started this, guess I should be the one to tell ya 'bout the..consequences of trespassin' into somebody's turf."

Now, the moment he said the word 'consequence' was the moment he gave Renamon what humans would've called a 'shit-eating grin.' If she hadn't watched his eyes while he spoke she wouldn't have believed him just from how smug he sounded. But his bright emerald gaze didn't waver. She was excellent at reading body language. And she, as unfortunate as it was, knew he was telling the truth. And he knew she knew.

She watched him for a few more seconds before asking without a trace of fear or nervousness, "And what would that be?"

"You gotta engage in any activity I choose."

Typical. So very _typical_. Renamon _should've known_ the fallen would've chosen such a punishment for any unfortunate deity who stumbled upon 'their' turf.

She had a feeling—call it intuition or a true sense of divinity, or maybe she was just now noticing the hungry look in his eyes and the smoldering crackle of his energy—what his consequence was, or at least which lines it would be drawn upon.

Restraining the sigh that wanted to escape her lips, she shifted her body slightly before jumping down from the power line. She knew the angel watched her every move, how her fur shifted from the change in the air, rippling like a golden-white wheat field, to how the silk clinging to her body moved similar to liquid amethyst and onyx. She didn't need anyone to tell her that she had ensnared the interest and attention of a fallen angel.

She kept her expression neutral, as always, as she approached the smug angel. Her movements were graceful as she made her way to him. His eyes were on her the entire time, surprisingly locked on her gaze instead of roaming her body like she expected. Even as she appeared to be as hollow as possible she couldn't help but bite out with enough venom to surprise herself, "Be quick."

The angel, obviously realizing what she meant, let out a bark of laughter which actually won him a frosty glare from the moon goddess.

"I wasn't thinkin' like that, Foxy, honest." He said finally after his laughter had subsided. His eyes were sparking with mischief and mirth and—_sincerity_? "Don't get me wrong, I'd like to. Hell, who wouldn't? But I don't wanna force ya into anything if ya ain't, y'know, willin' or ready for it."

Renamon's eyes widened despite herself.

"What, ya expected me to be a rapist?" she could sense the disappointment in his tone and the way the spark in his eyes died just a bit. Though she could also tell he wasn't surprised by her assessment.

The moon goddess waited a second before responding calmly, almost apologetically, "I…didn't know what to expect. An extortionist, yes, but when it comes to your kind it's difficult to tell where the lines are drawn."

He chuckled. "I'm not gonna deny the extortionist part. I'm not above twistin' situations around to where I want 'em, but rapin's sick. Doesn't matter who's doin' it. Gods do it, y'know."

Renamon nodded. He was right, there were gods who went out of their way to force human women into intercourse simply for the fact that they could. They had the power, and power was a fuel to those who were malicious by nature. "Yes, I know. But that is not something I wish to discuss now."

"I hear ya," he murmured, his tone telling her that he really did know what she meant. "But do ya—"

"What is it you want?" Renamon said suddenly, impatient to get this little 'activity' over with. She folded her arms across her chest and assumed a position that had power and grace rolling off of her in waves.

Beelzebumon found it a bit funny that her tail twitched slightly when agitated.

"Alright, alright. For trespassin', ya gotta—" he paused for a split second, perhaps for dramatic effect? "—play a game with me. You familiar with tag?"

The moon goddess stared. And stared. And stared some more because _no_, she didn't really believe him.

"You're joking."

"You wish."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm not." He fired back with a smirk. "And to make it interestin'"—like it wasn't enough already—"you've got a time limit. Ya got 'til mornin' to keep me from catchin' ya."

Renamon's eyes narrowed as the gears in her head started racing. She had close to an hour to escape. She started plotting a mental map of the area, his territory, and devised a plan. She had a feeling he'd use his wings for the chase (the muscles were tensing already, judging from the way the feathers shifted slightly) and set a course designed to throw him off. "And if you catch me before then?"

"Then ya gotta come back here every time night falls in this place."

"Forever?"

The angel gave a one-shouldered shrug and answered lightly, "Alright, ya talked me into it."

She watched him a moment before saying incontestably, "Very well. If I am to escape before sunrise, you are to set me free of all regulations that bind me here."

"Deal."

Suddenly Renamon smirked, her voice suddenly cunning and archly as she said, "Good luck. You'll need it."

The fallen angel barely had time to blink, much less come up with a witty response before realizing something. The fox was _gone_! She had…disappeared, using some kind of god trick.

She also had a four second head start, which at this rate probably gave her a ridiculous amount of ground on him.

He didn't bother holding back the laugh bubbling inside his chest as he spread his inky black wings and leapt into the sky.

Tonight was going to be a _blast_.


	2. Phase Two: Harvest

**Warnings**: Cursing, but when you're writing about Beelzebumon that's no surprise

**Author's Note**: I'm having _way too much_ fun writing this. It's such a fun fanfic. And heyull yus, I love writing about Renamon, she's too damn cool!

* * *

**Phase Two: Harvest**

The moon goddess' paws were silent as they made contact with the asphalt for a split second before lifting for another stride. Her movements were graceful and swift, and occasionally she would use her teleportation technique to disengage herself from the physical laws of this world and materialize at any close-range destination she chose. The bright azure eyes of the moon goddess were bright and alert, but not in the manner of prey. She was a predator playing the part of quarry in order to find the right moment to switch the roles of the hunt.

Her mouth curled into a feral smirk as she heard the haunting whoosh of raven-black wings somewhere overhead. She turned her ears slightly in the direction she heard it come from in order to keep track of his movements.

"Catch me if you can," she growled to herself, her confident tone suggesting he never would.

The chase continued for close to ten minutes. Renamon knew what the angel was doing. He was waiting for her to make a move first and he was gauging her abilities and power. Smart and clever. But apparently impatience got the best of him as he was the one to make the first move of the hunt, just as she hoped and expected.

Beelzebumon tilted his wings and dived towards her like a hawk getting ready to snatch a field mouse. As soon as he closed the distance between his arched claws and her retreating back she shifted her entire body like a cat to where she faced him in midair. Her arms were crossed over her chest in an 'x' formation and a spark of light, a flicker of electricity and spirit energy, ignited at the intersecting point of her arms.

Then, with a sly smirk, the moon goddess threw her arms to her sides and _hundreds_ of glittering diamond shards materialized in front of her and flew straight for him.

"_Shit_!" Beelzebumon hissed as he batted the shards with his gun and shattered the others with his free claws. Luckily none of the diamonds pierced him in any vital areas (though they came dangerously close quite a few times, but he wouldn't be the one to admit it) but he could feel them whizzing past him.

That, and the scratches on his gun would take days to get rid of.

Her attack had given her plenty of ground against him as the storm of gems kept him at bay for a few seconds. He found her darting close to a quarter of a mile from him, not as far as he was afraid she'd gotten.

Beelzebumon breathed out a string of curses that could've wrapped around the world twice as he pumped his wings vigorously (desperately?) as he once again closed in the distance between him and the moon goddess.

Luckily she didn't fling any more killer crystals his way, but he wouldn't doubt that she wanted to.

_Time_ _to show her what _I_ can do_, he thought with a smirk.

Once again he tilted his wings and dove, claws arched. Renamon felt the air shift behind her and knew what he was doing (why pull the same move twice?) and instead of twisting around she darted to the left, just barely avoiding claws glowing with dark purple energy.

Now _that_ caught her attention.

For the next minute Renamon's energy started to dwindle, gradually but surely, as she found herself running and twisting and dodging and blocking the flurry of claws that would've sliced her in half.

Finally the energy coiled around his claws faded (game or no, she would never trust to turn her back on such a powerful technique) and she turned around and let loose a burst of energy that rewarded her with a few yards against Beelzebumon.

But that didn't matter much when he mimicked the move, and unlike the moon goddess he had more energy to spare than she. That became more and more evident to the both of them when the fox was suddenly slowing down to the point where her victory resided in her willpower alone.

The chase would reach just a few minutes away from the deadline when the moon goddess and fallen angel arrived in a park, the lush green grass the equivalent to pillows under Renamon's sore paws and an hour's worth of slamming them down on pavement and asphalt. She was about to dart straight for the treeline (both she and Beelzebumon knew he wouldn't be able to fly through the miniscule space in between the old pines) when a clawed hand gripped her forearm and yanked her right off her guaranteed path to victory.

The landing wasn't pleasurable for either of them. Beelzebumon twisted and ensnared the goddess in his strong grip, though that move sent them both tumbling through the grass and air like deranged birds who didn't know which way was up and which was down.

When the world stopped spinning for them both, Renamon was flat on her back upon the grass with a fallen angel, smirk in place after the dizziness faded, fixed her with a smug spark in his eyes as he growled the two words Renamon would've given anything _not to hear_,

"I win."


End file.
